psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grypa
( Ziewanie ) znowu całą noc padało - mruknął zaspany Rubble - Ja , czuje się tak , jakbym przewiozła tonę węgla ! - jęknęła Aurora - Ja , także dzisiaj , czuje się niemrawo ! - dodała Victoria - Znowu pada ! - mruknął Gray - No , nie no ! - powiedział Fuergo - A , dzisiaj , mieliśmy , grać w nogę ! - jęknął Hopper - Dajcie , spokój to tylko deszcz ! - odparła Hope - W sumie , racja ! - odparł Kaiden - A psik !! - rozległo się kichnięcie Nagle zjawiła się Sherda - Kto kichnął !? - zapytała - Nie wiem ! - mruknął Oskar - To byłem ja ! - odparł Heks - Dobrze ! Sprawdzimy później czy to tylko przeziębienie , czy zwykłe kichnięcie ! - dodała Sherda - Coś mnie kości bolą ! Au ! - powiedziała Victoria - Bolą Cię ? - zapytała Sherda - Tak i jest mi tak zimno ! - dodała - Youki ! Przynieś mi termometr ! - zarządziła Sherda - Się robi ! Ruf , ruf termometr ! - powiedziała Youki - Victoria , masz grypę ! - oznajmiła Youki - Co !? - zapytała Victoria - Tak , masz grypę , lepiej połóż się do łóżka ! - dodały Sherda i Youki - Niech , ktoś otworzy okno ! - powiedział Gray - Po , co mi jest przeraźliwie zimno ! - wtrącił Ombre - No , właśnie , że nie ! - dodał Gray - Komu jest , jeszcze ciepło ?! - warknął Ombre - Mi ! - odparł Petter - I mi ! - dodał Rusty - Ugh ! Spoko otwórzcie to wasze głupie okno ! - burknął Ombre - Czekajcie ! - powiedział Kajtek - Co znowu !? - warknął Gray - Musimy , sprawdzić czy jesteście zdrowi ! - oznajmił Kajtek - Na pewno jesteśmy zdrowi Kajtek ! - powiedziała Shada - Przykro , mi Shada , ale to są nasze obowiązki ! - odparł dumnie Kajtek - Spoko ! - odparła Shada - ( Kaszlenie ) nic , nic mi nie jest ! - odparła Shada - Shada ! Masz gorączkę ! - powiedział Kajtek - Żartujesz !? Prawda ? - zapytała suczka - Oczywiście , że nie ! To nie jest dobry powód do żartów ! - odparł - Kładź się do łóżka ! - rozkazał Kajtek - Ugh ! Spoko ! - burknęła Shada - A , ja ?! - zapytał Petter - Czy , jestem zdrowy ? - dodał kuvasz - Przykro mi , to samo ! Idź do łóżka ! - dodał Kajtek - Gray ! - mruknął Kajtek - Zgaduje , że nie chcesz mnie badać , albo robisz mi w ogóle łaskę , że to zrobisz ! - warknął Gray - Nie , zbadam Cię ! - odparł dumnie Kajtek - Ee ! Kajtek !? To nie jest , powód do dumy ! - odparła Youki - No i !? - zapytał - Zbadaj go ! - warknęli Marshall , Shada i Youki - Ugh ! No , dobra ! - rzucił po czym dodał - ale robię to tylko ze względu na was ! - No , dobrze ! - warknął Kajtek - Zatem zbadasz mnie !? - odwarknął Gray - TAK ! - odciął się Kajtek Po kilku minutach .. - Masz także grypę ! - powiedział takim tonem Kajtek , że każdy miał wrażanie , że się z tego cieszy Po godzinie okazało się , że wszyscy mają grypę ! - NO ŚWIETNIE ! - krzyknął Duke - Co !? - zapytała zapracowana Youki - Nie chcę , chorować !! - dodał - To już nie moja wina ! - odparła - ( Kaszlenie ) , ale mi gorąco - powiedziała Inez - Może przynieść Ci coś do picia !? - zapytała Youki - OK ! - odparła Inez - Zagrajmy w pytanie i wyzwanie ! - powiedziała Skipper - TAK !! - odparły chórem pieski - Rocky , o ile dobrze się czujesz , może przyniósłbyś butelkę ! - powiedziała Nika - Spoko ! Nie wyrzucaj wykorzystaj !! - powiedział Rocky po czym wyszedł z łóżka i poszedł na dwór do swojej budy - Czy dodamy także procenty !? - zapytała się Hope - Czyli !? - zapytała Sunset - Na przykład pytam się eee Eco ! Pytanie , wyzwanie czy procent !? - zapytała po czym dodała - a on odpowie.. - PROCENT !! - powiedział szczęśliwy Eco - Ok ! I ja go na przykład pytam : ,, W ilu procentach lubisz mnie !? " - zapytała Hope - NIESKOŃCZENIE PROCENT !!! - powiedział mocno machając ogonem Eco - Uuuu ! - powiedziały pieski - Aaa ! O to chodzi ! - dodała Sunset - Wchodzę w to ! - dodała Rocky , akurat przychodzi z butelką . - Rocky ! - powiedziała Youki stanowczo , ale opiekuńczo - C - co ? - odparł rumieniąc się piesek - To , że jesteś chory a na dworze leje z cebra ! - dodała Youki - Oj , no kotek ! - powiedział Rocky - Natychmiast podróżniku do łóżka ! - powiedziała śmiejąc się Youki po czym polizała Rocky ' ego - To kto kręci pierwszy ? - zapytał Chase - A - a - psik ! J - ja ! - powiedziała Skye - AMY ! Pytanie czy wyzwanie !? - zapytała Skye - Wyzwanie , mamuś ! To oczywiste ! - odparła dumnie Amy - Hmmm ?! - zamyśliła się Skye - Już wiem ! Podejdź tu bliżej ! - powiedziała Skye po czym szepnęła jej do ucha - GOTOWA DO LOTU ! - powiedziała Amy po czym skoczyła po kurtkę - Jakiego lotu ! - powiedziała Sherda - Właśnie , macie grypę !! - dodała Youki - Dobra , ale tylko ten jeden raz ! - wtrącił się Pietrek - Pietrek ! - zaczęła Sherda - STOP !! - krzyknął Chase Nastała grobowa cisza .. - Kłótnie zostawcie sobie na później !! - dodał - Dobra ! - mruknął Pietrek - M - marshall ! - pisnął Miki przyciskając się do przyjaciela - Daj spokój ! - powiedział Marshall - Oj , no Miki ! - zaczęła Nika - Dobra ! - szepnął Miki - Hutch , wyjdź na chwilę na dwór ! - zawołała Amy - UGH ! PO CO !? ZOSTAJE W BAZIE ! - fuknął Hutch - NO CHODŹ ! - krzyknęła wściekła Amy - Dobra ! - burknął Hutch Chwilę potem ! - NIEEE ! - krzyknął Hutch Zaraz po tym było słychać wznoszący się myśliwiec Amy , a jeszcze chwilę potem przekraczający prędkość dźwięku ! - Na prawdę Skye !? - zapytał Zuma ze śmiechem - T - tak ! - odparła Skye nie powstrzymując fali śmiechu - Chase ! Skończyliśmy , już naszą robotę , można dołączyć !? - zapytał Kajtek - Pewnie ! - Chyba lądują ! - powiedział Eco Miał rację , bo po jego słowach i kilku minutach Amy wepchnęła trzęsącego się Hutch 'a . - O BOŻE ! - wybuchnął śmiechem Clif - JA NIE MOGĘ !! - dodała tarzając się ze śmiechu Coral - Hah ! No , nie źle ! - powiedziała ze śmiechu Victoria - Hah ! U ! Ja nie mogę ! Amy , brawo ! - dodał Gray Hutch stał w rogu i trząsł się z nabytego strachu jak galareta . - Mam pomysł ! - powiedział Viggo - Jaki ?! - zapytała Aurora - Sage ! Przynieś wiadro wody ! - odparł Viggo - UGH ! W porządku ! - rzucił niechętnie Sage Chwilę potem wrócił z wiadrem wody . - I mam z tym tak stać !? - zapytał - Nie , podaj mi ! - powiedział Viggo - UGH ! Proszę ! - warknął Sage Nagle drzwi od bazy się otwierają i wchodzą : Sally , Lucy , Marco , Valka , Tofik , Kieł i Ares . - O , nie - szepnęła Sherda - RUSTY !! - krzyknęła Sally - SALLY ! A - PSIK ! - powiedział Rusty po czym kichnął - Max ! - krzyknęła Lucy - LUCY ! JEJ ! - krzyknął Max - ARES ! - poderwała się z łóżka Delilah - Delilah !! - krzyknął Ares - Stop ! - krzyknęła Sherda - Dlaczego !? - zapytały pieski - Ugh ! Ares , Kieł , Valka , Tofik , Sally i Lucy bardzo was przepraszam , ale mamy epidemię grypy ! - odparła Sherda - I , tak już jesteśmy załatwieni ! - odparł Kieł - Dlaczego Kle ?! - zadała pytanie szara border collie - Mamy to , samo , Ryder nam o tym powiedział i pomyśleliśmy , że i tak już jesteśmy chorzy , że i tak tego nie ominiemy ! - powiedział Kieł - Hę ! Graliście w pytanie czy wyzwanie !? - zapytała podekscytowana Lucy - Tak ! - odparł czule Max - Gracie z nami ? - zapytała Victoria - Pff ! No , ba ! - odparła Valka - Na kim skończyliście ? - zapytała Sally - Na Hutch ' u - wtrącił Petter - Oki , to ja kręcę ! - odparł Hutch Butelka wskazała na Valkę - Valka ! Pytanie , czy wyzwanie !? - zapytał Hutch - PFF ! WYZWANIE ! - odparła dumnie Valka - Dobrze , Valka przytul Kła ! - powiedział Hutch - ZWARIOWAŁEŚ !! - krzyknęła - Nie ! - odparł Hutch po czym puścił oko do uradowanego Kła - UGH ! No , dobra ! - burknęła Valka - I jeszcze , na , czas ! - dodała Astro - Wrrr , pożałujesz tego ! - odwarknęła się Valka Valka podchodzi do Kła - Czas... Start ! - krzyknął Xander Valka tuli się do Kła - Już ? - za pytała zniecierpliwiona Valka - Jeszcze chwile ! - dodała Roxy - Wrrr cicho Roxy !! - krzyknęła Valka - STOP ! - powiedział Tofik , który trzymał stoper - Dziękuje Tofik ! - odparła Valka Kieł mdleje - Ha ha ! Widzę , że ktoś się tu zakochał ! - powiedziała Lucy - A psik ! - kichnęła Victoria - Dobra , lepiej przerwijmy już grę i odpocznijcie - powiedzieli Kajtek , Sherda , Youki i Marshall - Ale ! - zaczęła Księżniczka - Nie kwestionuj zaleceń lekarza - odparła ciepło Youki - Dobrze - odparła Księżniczka - To obejrzymy film ! - wychylił się Eco - Super pomysł a - a - apsik ! - powiedziała Hope po czym kichnęła - Tak ! - odparły pieski chórem - A co z przekąskami ?! - zapytał Rubble z pod ciepłego koca - Ty zawsze Rubble myślisz o jedzeniu ! - warknął Bobi - No co !? Co to za seans bez chips ' ów , coli ? - powiedział Rubble - Zgadzam się tutaj z Rubble ' em - odparł Rusty - No i ja też ? Choć wszyscy mamy grypę - dodała Briana - A kto pójdzie po przekąski ? - zapytał Obi Następuje martwa cisza - Ja mogę pójść ! - powiedział Kajtek - Mógłbyś ?! - zapytała Victoria - No , ba ! - odparł Kajtek - Pff ! Ja też mogę pójść , ale z szacunku do mojego zdrowia i zaleceń Youki , Sherdy i Marshall ' a zostanę z moja ukochaną - odparł Gray - Taa jasne - warknął Kajtek - Współczuje , Kajtkowi , musi iść w deszcz i zarazem iść po błocie - jęknęła Roxy - Mogę Cię z chęcią posłać z Kajtkiem na dwór w sam środek błota ! - powiedziała chłodno Valka - Cisza !! - krzyknęła Tetradi - Decyzja zapadła , Kajtek idzie i koniec ! - dodała Tetradi po wojskowemu - To sporządźmy listę ! - powiedziała Skipper - Spoko ! - odparła Shira - Kto idzie po kartkę ? - zapytała Sally - Ja pójdę - zaoferował się Ares - Dobra - powiedziała Lucy Chwilę potem Ares wraca z kartką - Oki składamy zmówienia - powiedziała Amber Później ... - Dobra , to leć szybko do tego sklepu - powiedziała Astro - To teraz , decydujemy co oglądamy - powiedziała Dilara - Titanic - powiedział Xander - Ee ! Nie ! To jest nudne romansidło - powiedziała Valka - No , dobra a więc co chcecie ?! - zapytał ostro Xander - Czegoś ciekawego - odparła Amy - Czyli ? - ciągnął Xander - Czegoś co wszystkich zaciekawi - odparła tym razem Tetradi - Za pewne nic - dodał Xander - Stop ! A - a - a - a psik ! - powiedziała Zoe po czym kichnęła - Mi tam jest to obojętne - powiedział z pod kołdry Zack - Nie za gorąco Ci ? - zapytała Sally - Nie ! - odparł Zack - Zack ! Proszę , nie kłóć się , zrób to dla mnie - poprosiła Savannah - No , dobra - rozchmurzył się Zack - Super , jesteś najlepszym starszym bratem na świecie ! - powiedziała Savannah po czym wyszła z pod koca i przytuliła się do brata Zmiana sceny odznaka Savanny - Super ! Będę mokry i się jeszcze gorzej załatwię - mruknął Kajtek Nagle wpadł na kamień - Auć ! - stęknął Kajtek To tylko kamyk - pomyślał po czym wstał - Jest , już blisko - szepnął Kajtek Kajtek pobiegł w stronę sklepu - Uf - sapnął - Co my tu mamy ? - zapytał - Oki 67 batonów , 90 paczek chipsów , 100 puszek coca coli 10 , 2 litrowych butelek ! Wow , wow , wow - powiedział Kajtek - Cześć , Kajtek ! - przerwał mu głos - Hę ? - zapytał - O , hej Stella ! - odparł - Mogę was odwiedzić , jestem ciekawa co robią Youki i Maile - odparła Stella - Wiesz Stella , było by nam miło , ale - powiedział Kajtek po czym przerwał - Oki ! Pójdę z Tobą - odparła Stella - Bo pieski są chore - szybko powiedział Kajtek - Aha , i tak przyjdę - zażartowała Stella - To Twoje zakupy ? - zapytała zaglądając w kartkę - Ee ! I tak i nie . Znaczy piesków - powiedział Kajtek - Aha , dużo tego - zaśmiała się Stella - Taa - dodał uśmiechając się Kajtek - Daj , pomogę Ci - odparła Stella - Dzięki - powiedział Kajtek - Nie , ma sprawy! - odparła wesoło Stella Po zakupach... '' - Hej! Kajtek, mog pójść do bazy , odnieśc zakupy itd. ?- zapytała Stella - Pewnie! - odparł Kajtek * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kajtka - Ciekawe kiedy Kajtek z przekąskami przyjdzie? - zapytała Colette - No - przyznała Tiger Belle - To , może wybierzmy film jaki będziemy oglądać - zaproponowała Kama - Jestem za! - dodał Smav - Tylko nie romansidło! - dodały Tetradi , Valka , Viki , Killer i Tiger - Spoko! - powiedziała Esmeralda - Ugh! Naprawdę musiałem wyjść na dwór i latać w myśliwcu Amy - burknął Hutch - Cały się trzęsę z zimna! - dodał - Spokojnie , Hutch Youki i ja zaraz wam wszytskim zaserwujemy kakao - powiedziała Sherda - Youki! Idziemy z tym koksem! - powiedziała Sherda - Się robi! - odparła Youki ''Nagle do bazy wchodzi Kajtek i Stella z przekąskami . '' - Stella! - powiedziała Youki odwracając głowę - Youki! - przywitała radośnie siostrę Stella - O! Przekąski! - krzyknął Rubble - Cały Rubble! - zaśmiała się Laika - Ok! Mamy ciekawy film! - powiedziały Kate i Mishka - Jaki? - zapytała Victoria - Przygodowy - odparła Mishka - Jej! - krzyknęły wszystkie pieski W tym czasie Youki i Sherda rozdały kakao. - Da się znieść nawet chorobę! - powiedziały pieski '''Koniec ' Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Ana Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Bobi Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Duke Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Jerry Kategoria:Jeremi Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Kody Kategoria:Lani Kategoria:Lucky Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Shada Kategoria:Trace Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Miki Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Zack Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Tobi Kategoria:Sofia Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Rufel Kategoria:Esme Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Petter Kategoria:Pat Kategoria:Cezar Kategoria:Oskar Kategoria:Księżniczka Kategoria:Water Kategoria:Rufus Kategoria:Pietrek Kategoria:Ben Kategoria:Stripe Kategoria:Maurice Kategoria:Ombre Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Oliana Kategoria:Nika Kategoria:Zoe Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Lexi Kategoria:Stella Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinek 25 Kategoria:Odcinki 25